Picturesque
by ShaynainShambles
Summary: On July 4, Sam and Dean live out Dean's happiest memory; car ride, fireworks, and his first kiss with Sam. Warnings: Wincest, weecest, schmoop, first kiss


Word Prompt: Picturesque

Warnings: Wincest, weecest, schmoop

* * *

><p>Picturesque<p>

Letting his thumb graze over the contours of Sam's warm smile, tracing over the shadows where his arms enveloped his brother in what he remembers as the tightest, safest hug, emerald eyes sparkling at the innocence and adoration reflected in hazel and the brighter jade shimmering in his past self, feeling the fraying edges of the photograph on the pad of his finger, rosy red lips grace a soft, reminiscent smile on Dean's hardened, scarred features as the memories of that night flow through his mind.

July 4, 1996

Dean turns his head from the empty road before him to look at his brother appearing to stare mindlessly out of the window, Dean knowing that each cog in his head is turning at a jaguar's speed, tapping out the rhythm of Zeppelin's "Ramble On" against his bony thigh, body unconsciously bouncing along to the beat wafting through the Impala's speakers.

An affectionate grin upturns his lips as he teasingly jabs his elbow against Sam's arm, "C'mon, Sammy, enjoy the ride!" he enthuse before his eyes return to the miles of vacant, dimly lit concrete.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Sam lets the weight of his thoughts bury inside of him, a smile erupting on his thin face as the chords of the chorus threaten to blare through the speakers.

"It's Sam," he says, with little conviction to his tone.

The power of the chorus explodes through the car, one hand beating against the steering wheel as Dean pretends to head bang to the music, the other hand gripping an imaginary microphone tight as he sings loud and obnoxiously into it. Sam takes the lead from his brother, left hand finding the neck of his air guitar, his right strumming tight against his chest as his hair whips over his eyes, tickling his cheeks, with each beat, thin lips curved upwards, mouthing the words.

As the words, the strings, and the songs fades, Dean pulls the car over to the side of the road and over the lush green field seen only by the dim light that managed to travel the distance from the last street light a while back and the light of the Impala.

Turning the car off, the rev of the live engine ebbing to the comforting chirping of crickets in the night, the headlights cutting out leaving the moon and stars to wrap the brothers in a loving glow, their bright smiles and glistening eyes radiant.

Excitement bubbling over, Sam latches on to the door handle, pushing it open with a vigor. He swings his legs out of the car, feet barely reaching the plush grass before he pulls himself forward, only to run around the hood of the car to pull his brother's door open, insisting that Dean was "too slow", only to earn Sam a playful punch to the shoulder as Dean stands and stretches his sore arms high above his head, easing the tension of a too-long drive.

As his arms rise, the black shirt clinging to Dean's chest reveal the sharp hips and stomach of his sun-kissed body. Hazel follows the skin as it is exposed, fixing themselves, following the trail that leads to the edge of denim hanging loosely, threatening to fall with the slightest touch.

Licking his lips, dragging his bottom one into his mouth to bite to stop himself from reaching out to touch the warmth drawing him closer, silently thanking his long hair hanging over his eyes, knowing that without the cover, Dean would surely catch him in his staring.

Dean drops an arm to his side, the other finding solace around Sam's neck and shoulders, drawing him tightly to his side.

Without words, the boys saunter to the trunk of the car, reach in and retrieve the various fireworks and other necessary equipment that they had stowed away for their special celebration.

Fireworks in hand, Sam leads, practically running back around to the front of the car making sure to put enough distance between the show and Dean's baby, Dean following closely behind him. He clutches as the rockets in his arms, eagerly awaiting for Dean to lay wide piece of lumber over the lush grass. The moment wood touches green, Sam begins to place each rocket carefully across board, stopping to hand the half to his brother as soon as he set down the bucket of water.

When the fireworks are in place, Dean reaches into his back pocket, pulling out the lighter that Sam had gotten for his last birthday, warmth tinting the smiles already gracing their faces. When he presses down and the flame begins to burn brightly, shrouding Dean in a familiar, beautiful glow, Sam has trouble looking away from the way jade shines brighter in the warm light.

But it is Dean's low voice that breaks him from his trance, "Go on, Sam, back to the car," as if it is a secret shared only between the two of them.

"'Kay," Sam mumbles, tearing his eyes away from his brother who crouches down before the colors awaiting his fire. He does as he brother says, moving towards the hood of the car, spinning and hopping on, tucking one leg beneath him, letting the other dangle over the edge, swinging it. Hazel train themselves on the shadow of his brother as assures that Sam is a safe distance away and turns back toward the rockets, carefully lighting each one with moments between each flick of the wrist.

When all are lit and ready, Dean straightens himself from turning and running towards Sam, sliding on top of the Impala, shoes resting softly against the bumper. The space between them is practically nonexistent as Dean's shoulder brushes Sam's, resting comfortably against it. His hands lay against his thighs, almost close enough to grasp hold of Sam's digits twitching against his own leg.

The quiet crackling of fire moving towards the rocket, the silence of the night, and slow intake of anxious breaths are the only sounds that fills the brothers' ears as they eagerly await the first loud explosion and shimmering colored lights to join the stars gazing down at them.

At last, the first explosion erupts, two pairs of eyes snap down from the skies above them to follow the upwards spiral of bright colors purposefully making the "ooooh" and "ahhhh" sounds that are expected of the occasion, laughing as they do, the trembling of their shoulders against the other making the chuckling fiercer.

The light of the first rocket began to fade against the dark sky, but the moment the it did, the next firework blasted into the air, another color flashing against the dark background.

As it did, Dean turned his head to look at his brother, the smile on his own face widening at the marvel keeping Sam's eyes wide, hazel reflecting the bright lights of the fireworks, bringing an almost ethereal glow of innocence and wonder to him. Dimples deepen as the open grin grew bigger with each new color and shape.

Despite not wanting to tear his gaze from his brother, Dean realizes he must and turns back towards the celebration before him, both pairs trained once more on the flash of bright color against the sky.

Soon, though, the last of the fireworks shoot high into the air and a trembling sigh suddenly penetrates his ears, but does not realize what it is until he feels a warmth spreading through his hand; until he feels the quiver of fingers enclosing his own, a palm pressing timidly against his.

Dean glances toward their interlocked hand contrasting against the dark of the Impala before raising his eyes to glance in Sam's direction, noticing that Sam's is focused on his own already.

The dying lights of the fireworks fade, the glow of moon and stars once again holding the boys in a tight embrace as Sam wiggles off of the car, their interlocked fingers pulling Dean off behind him, a curious glance being cast at his brother as they stand, face to face, in a night that is all their own.

Without a word, Sam lifts himself up on his tip-toes, bringing his free hand to rest against Dean's heart, the pace quickening with each moment that the love radiating from the younger eases further into his mind, his pulse pounding as he feels a breath ghosting against his mouth as Sam whispers, "Dean," before he drifts forward through the remaining space. Soft lips press lightly against silk before retreating, Dean not even having time to react before Sam falls back on flat feet, hesitantly moving back, his face falling towards his chest as he mumbles out an apology.

What had just happened, the innocent kiss pressed against his waiting lips does not register until he feels Sam's hand trying to slip out of his own. But he does not let go. Fingers tighten around Sam's thin digits, the pad of his thumb stroking over the back of Sam's hand as his free hand lifts and finds refuge against Sam's shoulder, pulling his brother back to him.

When they were a breath's distance from each other once more, the sound of Dean's voice floats through the still night air, "Sam?"

At his name, Sam looks up, before dropping his gaze once more at the fear of the disgust he would find in his brother's eyes.

"Sammy, look at me," he orders, an underlying softness to his tone, "please."

Sam did as he was asked, gazing into his jade, attempting to read the emotion that he had never seen so clearly, burning so brightly in his eyes.

Not letting another moment of worry break against his brother's shattering heart, Dean leans forward those last few centimeters, pressing his lips tightly against Sam's mending broken pieces into a perfect whole, eyelids fluttering shut, eyelashes brushing against soft cheeks, Sam following his brother's lead.

The need for air pulls the boys apart from their light kiss, chests heaving slightly with love and passion and newfound acceptance of their feelings coursing through their body; the touch of the other electrifying against skin, nerves tingling with excitement and joy.

"Was that okay, Sammy," Dean questions cautiously, needing to hear his brother speak the words to take the guilt of taking advantage away.

Without hesitation, Sam responds, his voice nearly in awe, "Perfect."

"You sure?"

Laughing lightly at his brother's uncharacteristic uncertainty, Sam presses forward once more, dropping another light kiss to silk lips.

"Positive," he responds the moment he pulls back from the peck, "You can't protect me from something I want, Dean," whispers Sam, Dean's lips tingling with the ghost of Sam's breath, sweet as sugar against him.

An upturn pulls at Dean's mouth as the thought of how well his brother knew him, could read him, tugged at his heart, Sam pressing his hand firmly against it, trying to calm the staggering beat.

Sam leans forward once more, dropping Dean's hand from his own to wrap it around Dean's shoulder and neck. He uses the leverage to draw Dean closer to him, to press his lips firmly against Dean's to stop the hesitancy that he knows is growing inside of his older, protective brother and to draw out the love and desire hidden inside of what he knows has always been his other.

The reluctance slips easily away from the moment as Dean lets himself truly feel the warmth enveloping them.

He wraps his arm tightly around the small of Sam's back, the other taking its place, hanging around the pulse on Sam's neck, feeling the blood rushing through, the beat hammering against his fingers before they both lean back, a clarity of their finally admitted love shining so brightly in both of their eyes as they simply stand together, holding the wrapping the other in a warm embrace.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam asks quietly, not wanting to disrupt the peace that had formed around them.

"Yeah, Sammy," he whispers just as soft, pulling back slightly to look at his brother.

"Can we," he begins hesitantly, taking a breath, "Can we take a picture? I," he pauses knowing his brother would likely tease him for his sentimentalism, "want to remember this day. This kiss," he finishes, pink tinting his cheeks.

Chuckling lightly at his brother, Dean responds, a less reserved tone to his voice, "Such a girl," before regretfully letting his arms fall back to his sides, walking towards the car to pull out the camera. Despite the distance between them, the feel of his brother's lips against his own tingled, the feeling of his brother's arms surrounding him sinking in for the first time as Dean let his love for his younger brother finally take full rein.

He walks back to his brother, taking in the way Sam follows each minutia of movement, hazel following the smooth grace of Dean as he falls into place beside Sam, letting his arm return to its place protectively around his shoulder. One of Sam's wraps tightly around his middle, the other behind Dean's back, holding him in a tight embrace as he leans his head against Dean's shoulder.

"Smile, Sammy," Dean whispers affectionately, wide smiles shining brightly, adoration dazzling vividly in their eyes.

"Dean?" Sam questions, pulling Dean from his reveries.

After placing the worn photo back into its place, Dean turns to the voice, taking in the way his brother leans against the doorframe, a towel hanging loosely at his hips, skin pulled taut over firm muscles, bare chest glazed with a light layer of sweat, hazel eyes beckoning him closer.

"Yeah, Sammy," he trails off, moving towards Sam.

"You going to join me for our celebration?" He teases, sending a small wink in Dean's direction as hazel fix themselves on the sun-kissed skin being revealed as Dean lifts his shirt over his head, tossing it behind him as he nears.

"Ready for fireworks," Dean chuckles, love, lust, and passion edging into his tease as he draws Sam against him, chest to chest, before lifting up on his tip-toes and pressing silk tightly against his brother's soft rosy lips.


End file.
